


Tell me a sweet lie

by CrIticaLLaughteR



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, Hope Peak High School, I wanted to write more, Lies, M/M, Saihara is a lil more confident here?, Self-Denial, but i also wanted to write other things, did i tag everything?, idk - Freeform, is this even angst?, it's a mess, no killing game au, normal school days au, probably bc he sees thru the bs much quicker, slight angst, so sorry if the last part is kinda rushed, they are still SHSL/Ultimates btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 05:33:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15212291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrIticaLLaughteR/pseuds/CrIticaLLaughteR
Summary: Kokichi was invited to Hope's Peak High School and he accepted it with amusement. The goal was to not be bored, make a mess of the school and get the most fun out of it! Though, he never expected him to get attached to a peculiar detective. He's cute after all! :P. He would probably never tell the detective his true feelings but maybe he could persuade him to tell him a sweet lie?





	1. Chapter 1

If anything, he believed in his own lies more than anyone else, or  _ wanted  _ to believe in them. They painted him as a much sinister person, one without any feelings and only took satisfaction from others’ suffering. It was an unbreakable habit to lie, as there was only one truth while a million possibilities for lies. Some lies are kind lies, meant to help someone, but he spits them out meaner than intended. It was almost as if he didn’t know how to not lie anymore. From the days on the street, to days forming DICE, to days inside this school for Ultimates. All of them needed lies, survival meant lying, lying so much that he didn’t know who he was anymore.

 

No, he does know who he is. He is Kokichi Ouma, Ultimate Supreme Leader, DICE’s leader, a student of Hope’s Peak High School, an orphan, a prankster and a lier.

 

Kokichi didn’t know why he accepted the invitation for this high school, after quitting school for 7 years, studying on his own. Maybe it was amusement, that the ‘Ultimate  _ Bullshit _ Luck’ could find his base, and persuade all of his members to encourage him to join. A hopeful smile, an offer of shelter and food for all his comrades, a promise of no uniforms needed, it was all he needed to agree on. 

 

However, Kokichi snickered behind the headmaster’s back. He guessed that he would be having a lot of fun making a mess of the school, always on the borderline of getting kicked out. He knew what irked people, and used it to his advantage, as he had always did.

 

Before coming to the school, he vowed to make the most fun out of it, never forget his ‘family’ and go down in the school’s history.

 

Kokichi’s classmates were interesting in the first week, he poked around, making fun of every single one of them, telling lies that no one could understand. Soon, they all became predictable and boring, as if they had a set personality and wouldn’t go beyond it. A lot of people flipped him off, some tried to understand him but gave up, he was treated like an annoying child that you want to slap, which was good enough for him. People were like that, it doesn’t surprise him. 

 

Kokichi even made a list of his classmates for fun and reference

 

_ Big brother - Amami _

_ Mom - Tojo _

_ Not boring - Akamatsu _

_ Idiots - Momota, Yumeno, Chabashira _

_ Useful Idiots - Gonta, Iruma _

_ Murderous - Harukawa _

_ Boring - Shirogane _

_ Crazy - Angie, Shinguji _

_ Robot - K1-B0 _

_ Nothing - Hoshi _

_ Trustworthy? - Saihara _

 

There was one classmate who didn’t stop trying to figure him out, it was the detective. The cute detective who was always hiding his face under the shadow of his hat. He liked to ask too many questions, and always got frustrated by not knowing if what Kokichi said was true or not. Kokichi provoked him by stealing his hat and hiding it. Playing the game of the Phantom Thief and the Detective, even though the other participated unwillingly. After all, he looked nicer without that stupid emo hat.

 

The detective interested him, by not minding his existence, ‘trying to understand him better’, and just sighing when being the end of a joke or prank. He would think up exciting games for the detective, looking at him trying to wrap his brain around a puzzle that seemed impossible to solve because it interested him. Kokichi constantly threaten the detective that he would kill him if he lost, his golden eyes widening in confusion and shock, and then sigh, asking him if it was a joke. He never lets his detective lose anyway, killing is a forbidden rule!

 

“I just hope you wouldn’t lie all the time, Ouma-kun.” the detective sighed, frustration evident in his voice, but also honesty. He honestly hoped that Kokichi would stop lying to him. It made the liar stop in his tracks, dropping his smile. 

 

“I don’t lie  _ all  _ the time, Saihara-chan! Did you just think everything that I say is a lie? That hurts!” Kokichi was gonna start up his ‘crocodile tears’ when he was shushed by Saihara, literally with his finger on Kokichi’s lips.

 

“I’m sorry! Don’t make a scene please, Ouma-kun.” The finger was gone quickly, and Kokichi stayed quiet throughout the entire trip to the classroom, earning him a questioning glance from Saihara. However, he was still too shocked by the action to speak.

 

“I said don’t make a scene but that doesn’t mean you can’t talk you know?” Saihara said. The words struck him out of his daze.

 

“Nishishi! I thought Saihara-chan wanted me to shut up forever, that’s why he shushed me with his finger!” He said as cheerful as always, putting his hands behind his head. Saihara had the decency to blush.

 

“I didn’t think it would work that easily, I just needed you to shut up quickly.” Saihara said. 

 

“Hm? You didn’t think that I would cut your finger off for shushing the Ultimate Supreme Leader?” Kokichi titled his head a little, watching Saihara being unfazed.

 

“I’ve known you for months and you always threaten to hurt people but never did, at least physically anyway.” 

 

“Who knows, maybe I just haven’t shown my true violent self off yet!”

 

“Maybe, or maybe that’s a lie.”

 

“Nishishi, Saihara-chan is starting to see through my lies! As expected of the Ultimate Detective!“ 

 

“I’m not a real detec-” Saihara was stopped by him dragging him off to do god knows what.

 

From then on, the detective learned a new trick to shut the noisy thief up. A finger to his lips was all it took, and the blank look on his face certainly meant something.


	2. Chapter 2

It was after playing the knife game with Saihara, and him constantly looking at the bandages on his hand throughout the day, that Kokichi realized he might have gotten attached to the detective. 

 

It had been almost an year, while everyone just wrote him off as annoying, the detective never stopped trying to understand him. It was interesting, to say at least. The detective exceeded his expectations, and he didn’t know to be astonished or worried about it. 

 

They were now watching an anime together, something about a boy eating a hair and having superpowers that breaks his arm. It was enjoyable however he couldn’t stop wondering why were they doing this. Was Saihara trying to pry some information out of him? What was his motives for bringing him here? Why him? It swirled in his head until he decided to be straightforward and ask about it. 

 

“Why did Saihara-chan ask me to watch an anime with him?” Kokichi asked, Saihara turned away from the screen to look at him. 

 

“Because Shirogane-san said this was a good anime and I wanted to have some company. It’s fine isn’t it?” Saihara said hesitantly. 

 

“Nope! Saihara-chan is wasting my time and this is really boring, especially with your company. The Ultimate Supreme Leader’s time is very precious! Of course, that’s a lie! Spending time with Saihara-chan is time well spent!” Watching Saihara’s face changed with every word was amusing, Kokichi noted.

 

“I’m glad.” Saihara said, the tension in his shoulders gone. 

 

“But why not Momota-chan or Akamatsu-chan or even Harumaki-chan?” Kokichi asked. Why him, out of all people?

 

“Er...Momota-kun is with Harukawa-san, Akamatsu-san is with Amami-kun. I don’t want to disturb them. Also if Harukawa-san heard you using that nickname she will probably kill you.” Saihara said. 

 

“Nishishi...I like to see her try. But that’s a lie! I’m really weak you see, and she could easily snap my neck in half to kill me! Saihara-chan better protect me when the time comes!” He jokingly grabbed on to Saihara’s hand, clinging on it heavily. Saihara was surprised of course, but didn’t try to throw him off.

 

“Eh? Ouma-kun?”

 

“Saihara-chan should be my meat shield! Anyone who wants to kill me would have to go through Saihara-chan and no one has the heart to hurt him! This is perfect!” He tugged Saihara closer to him, until he was literally hugging his entire arm like a koala. Kokichi saw that the detective was flustered by his actions and grinned even wider. Of course, he didn’t want to admit that he was getting flustered himself.

 

Suddenly, the detective stopped being shy and laughed, pulling his arm out of his grip. Kokichi felt a surge of disappointment, until the arm was on his shoulders and pulled him much closer than before. 

 

“If you wanted to cuddle you could have asked, Ouma-kun.” Saihara laughed, heat rose up to his cheeks and he hid his face in the pillow he grabbed from the sofa. Since when was Saihara the one making him flustered? Usually, it was the other way around!

 

“Supreme leaders don’t cuddle!” He said even though he was shuffling closer to the heat beside him. He was cold okay?!

 

“Sure.” 

 

They spent the evening together finishing two and a half season of anime. Cursing Shirogane for not telling them that the anime was unfinished. But Kokichi wasn’t willing to leave Saihara’s side just yet, who knows when will there be another chance to be this close to him? To have him for himself only?

 

So, he did the only smart thing to do. Act asleep on Saihara’s shoulders.

 

He heard Saihara sighed and tried to shake him awake. “Ouma-kun, wake up.” But he was determined to act this through, even snoring slightly and not the fake and loud snores he usually does. He heard a sigh that meant he gave up and then sounds of shuffling, his head left his shoulders and hit a pillow instead. He assumed that Saihara was cleaning up the mess around them, a good person he was, if it was Kokichi he would have left the mess for Tojo. 

 

“Ouma-kun, now is a good time to wake up if you’re faking it.” He continued acting. Another sigh, and a hand gently pushing his bangs out of his face. It was so sudden that he  _ almost  _ froze up and dropped the act. He leaned on to his hand. It was soft and warm just like him. 

 

“Well...I guess you really are asleep then. What am I gonna do with you?” He could imagine him shaking his head fondly right now. He wanted to peek an eye to see the expression the detective was making, but that would get him caught. He listened to his monologue on possible solutions instead.

 

“Leave Ouma-kun here by himself…”  _ Cruel! _ “Or I can ask Tojo-san to take care of him…”  _ Mom would totally scold me. _ “Or I can ask Gonta to carry him back...but it’s a little late right now…”  _ So what would you do? _

 

Kokichi didn’t expect two hands suddenly carrying him up, and almost yelped in surprise. 

 

Kokichi Ouma was getting carried princess-style by Shuichi Saihara. This might be the best day ever. 

 

“Eh? I knew Momota-kun’s training helped but you are really much lighter than I expected.” Saihara carried him with ease, he wasn’t that light...was he? “Was it true then? That your diet consists of panta and sweets only? I should say something to Tojo-san about this…” 

 

Kokichi wanted him to stop questioning his eating habits and snuggled his face to the detective chest. Murmuring a small “Saihara-chan...” hoping that he would get the gist and still think he was sleep talking. 

 

He felt that Saihara’s steps got more hesitant and slower. Was it to not jostle him awake? Saihara was too kind, he smiled slightly.  

. 

.

.

The next thing he knew, Kokichi woke up on his bed, his eyes sprung wide open at the realisation that he fell asleep while being carried by Saihara. He turned around and squinted at the glowing digital clock at the nightstand, 03:13. 

 

He groaned into his pillow.  How did he just fall asleep being carried?! Saihara was comfortable but that ruined the plan! He didn't actually have a plan in the first place but he thought of how he could get into Saihara’s room and snoop around his stuffs or plan an awesome prank! How did Saihara get into his room anyway? He didn't know the detective learned lock-picking. Or did Saihara found out his secret place for keeping his key? He hummed amusingly at the thought. 

 

Welp, Kokichi would have some other time to get into Saihara’s room or make an awesome game specifically for him!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kudos to u if u know what was i referencing


	3. Chapter 3

Kokichi didn’t have time to do it. A phone call from his second in command in the middle of the night had him running to the headmaster’s office to plead for leave. 

 

_ Nana was hurt badly by someone, she’s fine now in the hospital. Ken was also hurt by something today, not as bad as Nana, just some small scratches. Please come by quickly boss. I don’t think it’s a coincidence.  _

 

When had they made enemies? They only did irritating pranks and maybe stole a little from the filthy rich. But they never left any traces behind, Sasha was smart enough to lead the group. They didn’t even organise any big heists during his time in the school. He did some sketches though, but his time was mostly occupied by other stuffs. Was it because they had stayed in one place for too long? Or another organization had their eyes on them? 

 

Kokichi’s mind was spinning with questions and possible solutions. However, he knew there was one thing he had to do. Leave the school and get back to D.I.C.E.. D.I.C.E. was his family, and anyone messing with his family will face the wrath of the Ultimate Supreme Leader. 

 

So, he pleaded with the headmaster to let him leave school. It was a success of course, but he had to stay for another few days for the papers. He didn’t think the papers were that important and reluctantly agreed. It was nice that the headmaster still offered for him to come back anytime, whenever he felt like it. They smiled knowingly at each other, Kokichi probably wouldn’t be back for a long time. 

 

The last few days went by in a blur, he acted as normal, playing pranks on people, pissing them off and such. The little differences would be that he spent a lot more time searching for information than pestering Saihara. He surely hoped that Saihara wouldn’t notice anything, with his many friends taking away his attention. Though, of course he couldn’t avoid him.

 

“It’s a shame that I couldn’t use it to the fullest…” Kokichi murmured, looking at the school building. He will miss this place for a while, it was a calm and less hectic time. He heard footsteps coming up behind him.

 

“And why is that, Ouma-kun?” This would be what he will miss the most from this place. He turned around to face gold questioning eyes. 

 

“You already knew didn’t you, Saihara-chan?” He smiled while the other frowned.

 

“I’m not that sure but...are you leaving soon?” Saihara asked hesitantly. 

 

“Today to be exact! Nishishi~. You just caught me when I’m about to leave! I almost forgot to get back at your promise!” He joked. 

 

“Eh? Promise?” 

 

“Waahhh! Saihara-chan forgot about his promise to do anything for me! He’s so mean!” He cried loudly. It was those fake crocodile tears again and they both knew it, there was no point to it anyway, so he stopped it abruptly. 

 

“I don’t think I did promise that...but I guess I can do something for you, that is in my ability to and doesn’t involve another third person or event!” Saihara said. It was nice of him to do that, and Kokichi’s face was blank for a moment.  _ Leave with no regrets.  _ He smiled widely.

 

“There are a lot of loopholes there Saihara-chan~. But! I would be kind today, and will only ask you to do this one small thing!” 

 

“...What is it?”

 

“Since I’m always the lier here, I want you to lie to me for once. Tell me a sweet lie for our last farewell my beloved Saihara-chan!” The confused face never bored him, it was impressive that his ahoge went with his emotions as well. He wanted to stand up on his tiptoes and smooth down that rebellious streak of hair.

 

“Eh? A sweet lie? Like?” 

 

“Yeah! A sweet lie like...like telling me that you love me!” Kokichi got that out right now, and his heart was thumping loudly at his chest. Saihara would be able to see between the words, would be able to decipher his feelings from this one sentence. It was a terrifying moment, his hands trembled slightly and he stared intently at his feet.

 

He waited for a reply, but Saihara was quiet, and he got his answer. He mustered up the most uncaring face he could and looked up.

 

“Welp! Saihara-chan can’t lie at all. Even for me. Goodbye Saihara-chan. I hope that the next time we meet, it wouldn’t end in our deaths!” He simply waved and walked away quickly.

 

_ What did he expect originally?  _

_ There was no way that he would be that lucky to be loved back. _

_ Even if Saihara was really kind and sweet. _

_ No one ever did. _

_ If you hope for the sky you will fall down the ground in your death. _

 

The tears came unknowingly. He finally understood what was heart-wrenching pain from a rejection. He swiped off the tears with his white sleeves, but they never stopped coming.  _ You got work to do, Nana is still at the hospital, your family still needs you, forget about this. You already knew this would happen long ago, seeing the real result isn’t anything. _

 

Hurried footsteps came behind him, and he heard his beloved Saihara’s voice.

 

“Ouma-kun, wait! Wait!” Something grabbed his arm and he was roughly spun around to face an out of breath Saihara. Saihara was holding on to both of his arms tightly, not letting him escape. Kokichi was so surprised that his tears stopped. He looked at the detective taking a deep breath before speaking.

 

“It is not a lie! I can’t do it. Because it wouldn’t be a lie. I love you, Kokichi Ouma. I probably wouldn’t have done this at all, but when I knew you were leaving, I don’t know why but my heart hurts at the thought of the possibility of not seeing you again...I probably should have noticed and done this a lot sooner. But, I wanted to be sure, and I’m sure that I love you.” He took another deep breath and continued.

 

“You are annoying, you make my head hurt with all those lies and double meanings, you are really cute when you smile, and those rare genuine smiles that I’m able to get out of you makes my heart jump a few beats quicker. You make things interesting and you are a puzzle that I could never solve. I don’t know when did it started but when I’m starting to smile fondly instead of frown when you are doing your annoying pranks, thinking that you are endearing, that I had fell in love with you. So…” 

 

He was now crying for a whole new other reason. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and walah! the end! it's rushed but I hoped y'all enjoyed it! :3 There's still left another small epilogue?chapter?.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> google doc kept wanting to write Saihara as Sahara. Sahara desert?

_ You say that you love the rain, _

_ But you open the umbrella when it rains. _

                                                                 -William Shakespeare

* * *

 

 

Tick. Tick. 

 

Kokichi held out his palm, and sure enough, it was raining. He didn’t have any raincoats or umbrella on him and the rain was soaking through his clothes. 

 

He remembered loving the rain when he was young, stepping into the huge puddles it made, making a mess of himself, and always getting sick later. It reminded him of the carefree days, where he didn’t need to worry whether getting a little wet and being sick might mean the end of his days. 

 

That day wasn’t a good day, and Kokichi felt that the rain was comforting him, so he looked up at the sky and let the rainwater hit his face. He didn’t smile, didn’t close his eyes, didn’t do anything. Just looking up with a blank face standing under the rain.

 

He didn’t know how long he was standing under the rain, he felt nothing, as if he was being cleanse or erased from the world. It was splashing footsteps behind him that woke him up a little. 

 

And now he wasn’t standing under the rain anymore, but under a dark blue umbrella. He blinked at the change.

 

“Ouma-kun, what are you doing under the rain? How long had you been here? You are soaked!” It was Saihara of course, he was too kind to just leave him behind like the others. He blinked again and gathered up the energy to smile. 

 

“Ah! Saihara-chan! Don’t worry about me! I’m just enjoying the rain! It’s so warm and nice isn’t it?” Not having the rain constantly pouring down on him made him realize how cold he was, and he hugged his arm, trying to gather up non-existing heat. 

 

“That’s...a lie isn’t it? You are shaking from the cold. Come on, let’s get back inside.” Saihara nudged him slightly to make him move. His clothes were soaked and dripping wet, making it hard to walk.

 

“Nishishi! I don’t know. But I do love the rain though!” He focused on putting one foot in front of the other, and felt Saihara’s questioning glance.

 

“I like the rain too but--” 

 

“That’s a lie.” Kokichi cut him off suddenly, his fake smile gone again. He had stepped away from the protection of the umbrella. “If you do truly love the rain, you wouldn’t open the umbrella to hide from it.” He continued. 

 

They were now on opposite sides of each other. Saihara took a step forward, and Kokichi took a step backwards unintentionally. Saihara didn’t try again.

 

Kokichi was now back under the warm embrace of the rain and he looked at Saihara contemplating something. He was probably thinking if it was worth it, and he will then leave him just like all the others. He stared back at his feet, not wanting to see another leaving.

 

“You know...loving something doesn’t mean you have to prove that you love it by hurting yourself. Love isn’t supposed to hurt, it’s supposed to make you warm and fuzzy, make you smile without force, make you be able to look forward to the next day just for the things you love.” Kokichi looked up at him, and saw that Saihara was smiling, the umbrella placed down. 

 

“Maybe I’m just a masochist.” He smiled sadly, and walked to Saihara’s side. The umbrella was placed rightly again, and a piece of clothing was hung over Kokichi’s shoulder. It was a little wet, but still had the lingering human warmth. He pulled it closer to himself and whispered a small “Thank you”. He doubted that Saihara heard it, but the smile he received made him trip over his own feet. 

 

“Ouma-kun?!” Saihara bended down to help him up. Face-planting the ground hurt. He swiped off some of the dirt on his face and clothes and looked at Saihara giving him a hand to pull him up, but he had better ideas.

 

“Saihara-chan~, I’ve been standing in the rain for too long, I don’t think my legs are working properly anymore.” It was half a lie, he could probably still walk but it would be hard. 

 

“Do you want to lean on me?” Saihara asked, while using a handkerchief to gently wipe Kokichi’s face. He felt warmth from the gesture. 

 

“No. I want Saihara-chan to carry me!” He thought Saihara would automatically reject the idea, but he didn’t. 

 

“Can you hold the umbrella?” Kokichi nodded. Saihara turned his back to him, and he pouted slightly that it wouldn’t be like last time. 

 

“Anything for Saihara-chan~!” Kokichi then climbed up Saihara’s back, they both adjusted their positions and started walking back.

 

_ Saihara’s back is warm…  _ Kokichi thought. He nuzzled his face into Saihara’s shoulder and breathed in the smell of rainwater and Saihara deeply.  Tension left his shoulders and he felt calm immediately. He felt safe around Saihara, but constantly wondered when he will stab him in the back.

 

“Ouma-kun, don’t fall asleep. You’re the one holding the umbrella here.” Saihara warned. Kokichi blinked his tired eyes open again. 

 

“Nishishi~. It’s all Saihara-chan’s fault that he’s too comfy and warm!”

 

“You’re just too cold, how long had you been under the rain?” 

 

“I don’t know...It’s the truth!” He added when he could feel Saihara’s disbelief. He didn’t have a watch to check the time and there was no need to.

 

“I hope you don’t get sick from-” Kokichi interrupted him with a violent sneeze. “-this…” Saihara sighed. 

 

“Nishishi~! Now Saihara has to take care of me! You can’t let the Ultimate Supreme Leader die! Who knows how wrecked the world will be? It would be a mess without me controlling it and giving orders behind the scenes! And…” 

 

“I would do it anyway.” This time it was Saihara interrupting. “Because I care about you.” He added. Kokichi’s face flushed at his words and he hid it in his shoulders.

 

“Saihara-chan is playing dirty!” He wailed, while Saihara just laughed it off.

 

“What am I playing with anyway?” Saihara asked curiously. 

 

“You’re playing with my heart with all of your sweet lies!” Kokichi said. It felt unfair that Saihara was still so composed while Kokichi couldn't get his heartbeat back to normal.

 

“But that’s a lie.” Saihara said.

 

“Hm? And why is that?” Kokichi looked up at the detective’s face.

 

“Because I didn’t lie about anything.” Saihara then turned his head around to give him a small peck on the forehead. If he blushed even harder, no one mentioned it. 

 

“...That’s a sly move.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there's a small part that isn't beta-ed here so it might be messy.   
> Thank yall for reading and thank aivilo for beta-ing   
> I'm happy I got this done and back to busy school life

**Author's Note:**

> It’s a mess. Just like my feelings for ndrv3. I wanted to write a few more chapters in between but i was kinda stuck...so…  
> Yeah ndrv3 made me a mess, i love ouma and I KNEW he was gonna crush my heart. I really wanted him to be around and criticize the mastermind/kaito/saihara lmao.  
> I hope you had a good time reading this and if there are any mistakes feel free to tell me!   
> Thank you for reading and have a nice day!  
> <3 kudos and comments
> 
> also special thanks to da beta aivilo who didn't mind beta-ing a fic from a fandom that she doesn't know. check out her own works btw! https://archiveofourown.org/users/aiviloti


End file.
